


Everything was such a mess.

by chloee03



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloee03/pseuds/chloee03
Summary: Everything was such a mess, but it was a mess better shared with him.TK and Carlos have a heart to heart and TK reveals something personal and they may or may not finally get that dinner.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	Everything was such a mess.

“It’s dinner not a marriage proposal” Carlos joked.

TK didn’t find it funny, of course Carlos doesn't know it’s not as if he meant it but it still hurt. As soon as he said it, he felt his heart sink. Carlos knew immediately he shouldn’t have said that.

“Did i say something?” his tone soft and genuine

TK stood up, pushing the chair underneath the table. He apologized and said he had to leave. He was halfway towards the door when he turned back looking at Carlos’ eyes, his eyes that were gilmering from the light that was shining upon them.

“I-” Started TK but he stopped and took a deep breath trying to contain himself, mentally asking himself if he should tell him fidgeting with his necklace

“TK, I know we’ve just met and i’m sorry if this was too much but there is something clearly wrong I can see how upset you are. Please tell me I didn’t do anything wrong.” Carlos said not wanting to sound pushy

“It’s not you.” 

Carlos waited before replying, he could tell he wasn’t finished.

“Before my dad and I moved here, i thought i was with the ‘love of my life’. I proposed.” Sniffing as he spoke

Carlos clicked and realised what he had said earlier, no wonder he was upset.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know. I’m sorry” he said with a sense of guilt

TK’s head shot up.

“Don’t be! Really. I just-” TK was hesitant 

“Here” Carlos spoke with a gentle voice, pointing towards the couch suggesting he sat down as they had been talking to each other still at different ends of the room

“You don’t have to tell me anything but if you do, I'm here” HE put a hand on TK’s back making sure he knew

“He said no.” looking at Carlos with tears gently flowing from his eyes with a doleful expression

Carlos didn’t know how to reply, he felt so horrible.

“He said no because he is in love with someone else and has been for a while” He never knew how much he needed to say it 

“I don’t even know what to say, I can’t believe he did that to you. You did not deserve any of this” Carlos didn’t know what to do or say but he was trying

“That’s not all” Tk said unsure whether or not he should tell him

“Not all? Surely it can’t get any worse” Carlos whispered so quietly TK never heard him

“I relapsed. But I'm getting help and i’ve not taking anything since it happened. ” TK now had his head in his hands, speaking in a small shaky voice

“Hey, look at me” Consoled Carlos

TK looked up and looked so defeated.

“You don’t want me anymore do you? I knew it. I’m sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I’ll just go. Sorry for ruining your night” TK was rambling, he was sure that Carlos didn’t want him especially after what he has just revealed.

“I want you. Of course I do.” 

Carlos took a step closer, holding his head in his hands. Taking in what he was seeing, someone as beautiful as TK was in his home telling him something so personal, so real. He really couldn’t think of anyone who he would rather be there in that moment with him.  
He brought his face closer to his own and kissed him, TK didn’t pull back. He put his hands behind his neck, stroking his hair while they kissed so passionately.

“Let’s have that dinner” Spoke TK with the tiniest smile on his face. Carlos really made him happy especially in this moment.

Everything was such a mess, but it was a mess better shared with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, this was just something quick with most likely many mistakes but I wanted to wrtie something. Let me know what you think.


End file.
